Sala de Espera
by SigBerry
Summary: Rachel ha salido corriendo de su propia boda y lo único que quiere es encerrarse en su habitación y no pensar en nada. Pero algo ocurre...


"ESTOY EN CAMINO".

La respuesta había sido inmediata y Rachel se quedó mirando el corto mensaje durante un rato. Los anteriores mensajes habían sido en minúscula y con cierto tono calmado, así que supuso que estaba insistiendo demasiado. Pero aún así tuvo la certeza de que venía. Quinn iba a ir, entraría con ella al juzgado y le sonreiría cuando llegara la hora de dar el "sí quiero" a Finn. Lo haría. Se casaría, cumpliría su sueño y…

Cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza los parpados y exhaló con fuerza por la nariz. Le parecía que alguien la llamaba, pero un zumbido en sus oídos le impedía distinguir nada. Antes tendría que calmar su ataque repentino de pánico. ¿Pánico? No, serían nervios. Simples y normales nervios pre-boda.

— ¡…chel! ¡Rachel!

Se giró sobresaltada y ahí estaba… El amor de su vida. Finn tenía los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y la cara algo enrojecida.

— Tenemos que entrar ya. Ahora o nunca— el chico inclinó un poco la cabeza, como animándola a tomar la decisión obvia. La decisión que parecía obvia.

Clavó sus ojos en él. Él era el amor de su vida, ¿verdad? Esto era lo que debía hacer. Era uno de sus sueños. Si bien en su plan inicial esto pasaría después… Mucho después…

Miró a sus amigos, que parecían estar en diferentes estados de expectación o aburrimiento. Kurt casi parecía seguir diciéndole que era una mala idea.

Miró a sus padres. Leroy también parecía esperar respuesta, pero su otro padre, Hiram, negaba sutilmente con la cabeza. Rachel casi sintió ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

Miró de nuevo a sus amigos, la sonrisa de Tina, la expresión casi compasiva de Blaine y la indiferencia de Santana, que aún conservaba desde que dijo lo de que Quinn…

Rachel suspiró, miró el reloj, luego una vez más las caras de sus amigos y, sin más, salió de allí. Oía, como a través del agua, a gente llamándola y pasos que la seguían. No se volvió ni pensó en quien podría ser. Llego al coche de sus padres en unas cuantas zancadas rápidas (casi tropezó un par de veces con los zapatos) y entonces se giró.

Sus padres se estaban apresurando a alcanzarla y Finn parecía haberse detenido en la puerta, con una expresión boquiabierta en la cara. Detrás de él parecían haberse congregado sus amigos, que la miraban con distintos grados de curiosidad, sorpresa y no tanta sorpresa. Santana parecía estar recibiendo un billete por parte de Puck.

— ¿Estás bien, cielo?—sus padres apenas se esforzaban en disimular el alivio

—Sí—dijo, observando sus manos, que tiraban de forma nerviosa del vestido—. ¿Podéis llevarme a casa, por favor?

—Claro.

* * *

Fue un camino corto y silencioso. Hiram le lanzaba miraba miradas de vez en cuando por el retrovisor, pero Rachel lo ignoraba y ser concentraba en el pasar de las calles por la ventana. Cuando llegaron, apenas sí les dijo unas cuantas palabras a sus padres antes de subir corriendo a su habitación. Se quitó el vestido apresuradamente. Sentía como si no hubiera nada que le incomodara más en ese momento. Una vez fuera el vestido, se aseguró de que su puerta estuviera cerrada con pestillo antes de dejarse caer en la cama sin molestarse en volver a vestirse.

Era demasiado. Todo era demasiado.

Finn. La boda. NYADA. Quinn.

Quinn.

Habían pasado varios minutos entre el mensaje de Quinn y su huida. Suficiente, creía Rachel, para que Quinn hubiera llegado. Pero no lo había hecho. No estaba ahí cuando se debatía que debía hacer ni había llegado milagrosamente a tiempo cuando Rachel corría por el aparcamiento. Quizás había un atasco (lo cual era poco probable por las horas que eran y porque la población de Lima no daba para tanto). Quizás había tomado una ruta más larga. ¿Quizás había cambiado de opinión?

Probablemente era eso.

Quinn era la que más se oponía a la boda. Y tenía buenas razones, si juzgaba por el arrebato de aquella tarde en la tienda de bodas. Solidas razones. ¡Su futuro! Si esa no es una buena razón, no sabía que era.

De todas formas, había algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué era Quinn la que se oponía de tal manera? ¿Acaso era la única amiga real que tenía y por ello era realmente sincera? Rachel casi rió ante la idea. No hacía mucho eran poco más que civiles la una con la otra. Y Kurt también pensaba que era una mala idea, pero aún así… Hasta esa misma tarde, en el pasillo, Quinn parecía realmente empecinada en que Rachel no se casara. Sólo cuando obtuvo la confirmación de su amor por Finn…

No entendía nada.

Tras el incidente comprando el vestido de novia, Rachel había guardado y bloqueado lo ocurrido. En aquel entonces, no quería que nada estropeara su momento. Apenas había escuchado los argumentos de Quinn. Ahora parecían haber salido por si solos de un rincón de su mente y no paraban de repetirse una y otra vez.

No. No quería pensar en ello. No en ese momento.

Se dirigió al armario y cogió lo primero que encontró (resultó ser la ropa que usaba para hacer ejercicio por las mañanas, pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes) y se sentó delante de su portátil. Decidió distraerse buscando canciones que interpretar en Glee, para su página en MySpace o para lo que fuera, con tal de no pensar durante un rato.

Por supuesto, no tendría tanta suerte.

Había pasado una media hora cuando su móvil sonó y Rachel maldijo en voz baja. Debería haberlo desconectado. Seguramente sería Finn, pidiendo explicaciones o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Sí?

—Berry.

Santana. Si alguien iba a llamarla, no esperaba que fuera a ser ella. ¿Llamaría para regodearse en su boda fallida o…?

—Santana, ¿qué…? ¿Qué querías? Si llamas por lo de la boda te pediría por favor que te lo guardaras hasta que volvamos a clase después del fin de semana o incluso podrías esperar una semana o dos porque, sinceramente, no tengo ganas de lidiar con eso ahora y las tuviera, sería con Finn y no contigo, porque….

— ¡Berry! ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías cerrar la boca durante un minuto por una vez en tu vida?

Rachel vaciló. A Santana le había temblado la voz y eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Gracias. Mira, no sé muy bien como… —la oyó suspirar con fuerza— Es Quinn. Ha… Ha tenido un accidente. Está en el hospital por si quieres…

Le pareció oír como se le quebraba la voz, pero no podía estar segura, porque sus oídos zumbaban fuertemente y el dolor que sintió en el pecho (como si alguien le cogiera el corazón y se lo apretara) la distrajo de cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor. Su vista se nubló durante unos segundos y dio gracias a Dios por estar sentada de antemano.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Nada podía ir peor ya.

Recobró sus sentidos y se puso de pie precipitadamente, cogiendo el primer par de zapatos que encontró (golpeándose el meñique del pie derecho contra su vestidor en el proceso) y bajando las escaleras.

Encontró a sus padres en el salón, hablando en tonos bajos y muy serios. Levantaron la mirada sobresaltados en cuanto la vieron acercarse.

— ¡Rachel, cariño! —en un parpadeo, ambos estaban en frente de ella con expresión preocupada. Hiram se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas con un pañuelo de tela— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, no…

—Antes no nos has dejado tiempo para…—se calló al observarla detenidamente— ¿Adónde vas?

—Es… Voy…

— ¿Con Finn? ¿Te has arrepentido?—exhaló un grito ahogado—No me digas que quieres volver a juzgado porque esta vez…

—No… No… ¡Papá!—suspiró, un poco irritada pero tenía tiempo para la verborrea de su padre—Es… Quinn.

— ¿La chica a la que estabas esperando?

—Sí…—tragó saliva, empujando sus emociones a un lado— Ha… Ha tenido un accidente.

Ahora fueron sus dos padres los que dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Está bien?—fue Leroy quien habló esta vez.

—No lo sé. Está en el hospital y Santana sonó muy disgustada así que… Voy al hospital ahora. Sólo quería decíroslo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, quedaros aquí y… Descansad o lo que sea.

Se puso de puntillas para darles un beso en la mejilla a sus padres y salió, cogiendo las llaves del coche del plato que había cerca de la puerta y una chaqueta por el camino.

* * *

Tuvo que usar toda su concentración para conducir pues su mente parecía que estaba decidida a no colaborar. No sabía si tenía demasiadas emociones en la cabeza o ninguna, o si simplemente tenía una muy fuerte que no conseguía identificar. Lo que sí sabía es que su cabeza era un caos y, cuanto menos pensara en ello, mejor. Cuanto antes llegara al lado de Quinn, mejor.

* * *

Se las arregló para llegar entera y aparcar sin dejar en coche encima de nadie (lo cual consideraba un logro, dado lo distraída que estaba). Llegó sin aire al mostrador de recepción, donde una enfermera que cumplía diligentemente su trabajo mediante el rellenado de un crucigrama le indicó el camino a una sala de espera de un quirófano.

Rachel volvió a sentir la presión en el corazón al saber el paradero de Quinn.

Se puso en camino, caminando más lento, asustada de lo que se iba a encontrar o de lo que iba a ver.

Cuando llegó, parecía que la gran mayoría del club estaba ahí, incluido el señor Schue. Kurt levantó la mirada en cuanto entró y se alejó del lado de Mercedes (que rezaba junto a Sam) y se acercó para abrazarla, con pinta de estar al borde de las lágrimas. Por encima del hombro del chico pudo confirmar que casi todos estaban y que Finn no había aparecido. Si era por ella o porque Finn no se interesaba por Quinn, Rachel no podía decirlo. Sintió como Kurt se separaba de ella, aún sosteniéndole los hombros.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—respondió Rachel automáticamente. Kurt la miró extrañado, pero no hizo ningún comentario— ¿Está Finn aquí?

Kurt hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la guió hasta el sitio al lado del suyo mientras la chica procesaba la ausencia de Finn. Mercedes levantó la mirada y le dirigió una pequeña y triste sonrisa a modo de saludo. Rachel quiso devolverla, pero acabó siendo una mueca, así que decidió sentarse.

Paseó la vista, observando a Puck dar vueltas por la sala, a Tina llorar en brazos de Mike, a Santana acurrucada junto a Brittany, que tenía una expresión desolada en la cara y una mano sobre el hombro de la madre de Quinn. La señora Fabray parecía estar en shock. Acunaba en sus manos un vasito de plástico con lo que asumía era café, pero aparentemente no se lo había llevado a los labios. No lloraba. Simplemente miraba hacia el frente sin ver, con los ojos, eso sí, increíblemente rojos y húmedos.

Rachel la observó durante unos momentos, hasta que, incómoda por alguna razón, desvió la mirada hacia Rory y Sugar.

Frunció el ceño. Rory y Sugar, quienes apenas conocían a Quinn estaban, pero Finn no. Rachel sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo enfadarse en esos momentos con el chico.

El tiempo pasó sin que Rachel tuviera realmente noción de ello. Ella simplemente estaba sentada en aquella incómoda silla y esperaba. El tiempo no importaba, por alguna razón. Lo que sí la carcomía era el hecho de no saber siquiera el estado en el que estaba Quinn. Grave, por cómo estaba todo el mundo, pero aún así necesitaba saber. Preguntaría, pero se sentía como si, al hablar en voz alta, algo se rompería. La tensión y el silencio eran demasiado intensos.

Así que calló, movió la rodilla de forma nerviosa, y esperó.

Al cabo de un rato, Kurt, con deje irritado, le puso una mano en la rodilla.

— ¿Quieres tomar un café?—le susurró.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y asintió ligeramente, dejando que Kurt tirara de su mano para ponerla de pie, rodeara su brazo con el suyo y la guiara hacia donde fuera que estuviera la cafetería o la máquina de café más cercana.

Una vez conseguidos un par de capuchinos aguados y mal hechos, escogieron una mesa en la esquina de la cafetería (un recinto pequeño y con iluminación más bien triste). La mesa que escogieron estaba más bien húmeda, para horror de Kurt. Éste se sentó teniendo cuidado de donde apoyaba los brazos y Rachel se sentó en frente, fijándose en un cártel cercano sobre la vacunación contra la gripe. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Hmmm…—murmuró Rachel—No he tenido ocasión de preguntar antes, pero… ¿Se sabe que ha pasado?

Kurt suspiró largamente.

—La señora Fabray no está muy comunicativa, pero por lo que hemos podido escuchar de una enfermera, al parecer una camioneta ha embestido su coche por el lado del conductor—a Kurt le tembló la voz y Rachel volvió a sentir aquella sensación en el corazón—. Está grave, en el quirófano, y los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible.

Rachel no dijo nada y el silencio volvió a caer.

—Yo…—habló Kurt por fin—No sé, aún no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando. Primero Dave, ahora Quinn…—Rachel le cogió la mano cuando vio que los ojos del chico empezaban a humedecerse—Encima, al principio de esta semana, después de lo de Dave, le dije algo horrible y…

—Oh, Kurt—dijo Rachel, dejando su café para coger la otra mano del chico y apretarla firmemente—Tranquilo, no pienses en eso ahora. Lo que importa es que estás aquí y sólo deseas lo mejor para Quinn, ¿verdad?

Kurt asintió y dio un trago de su vaso. Acto seguido hizo una mueca de asco y bajó el vaso de nuevo. La volvió a mirar curiosamente.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás? Ya sé que ya te he preguntado pero, en serio, ¿cómo estás?

Suspirando, Rachel soltó las manos y cogió el café de nuevo entre sus manos, mirándolo.

—Bien.

—Oh, vamos, Rachel. No estás bien.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Porque cualquiera que te conozca un poco sabe que eres dramática y emocional por naturaleza. Llorar está entre tus acciones por defecto. Y sin embargo, acabas de convertirte en novia a la fuga y una amiga tuya tiene un accidente y aquí estás, sin derramar una lágrima.

Lo miró a los ojos algo sorprendida.

—Estoy bien, Kurt. Sí, estoy preocupada por Quinn, desconcertada por todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo y, por supuesto, triste por…

—Por favor, Rachel—resopló Kurt—. A duras penas reaccionas. O lo reprimes, o no lo aceptas, o estás en shock. Nada de eso es bueno, Rachel.

—Kurt…

—No va a pasar nada porque expreses como te sientes. Dada tu relación con Quinn debes de estar… Destrozada, como poco.

— ¿Mi… mi relación con Quinn? Quinn es amiga mía, no sé por qué iba a ser yo diferente de ti o Mercedes, por ejemplo.

—Tendrás que concederme que lo tuyo con Quinn no es exactamente amistad, ¿verdad?

Ante la mirada desconcertada de Rachel, Kurt soltó una risa carente de alegría.

—Bueno, déjalo. No he dicho nada.

— ¿Decir el qué?

—Da igual. Volvamos, no pienso probar un trago más de este horrible café.

Aún confundida, siguió a Kurt a la sala de espera, donde retomaron sus sitios. Todo seguía igual, y siguió igual una vez estuvieron sentados, como si nunca hubieran salido en primer lugar.

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo, a Rachel le costaba más y más distraerse de un pensamiento que había intentado reprimir desde que supo del accidente. ¿Por qué había ocurrido todo aquello? Rachel tenía la respuesta. La había presionado. Quinn había accedido a ir a su boda, a apoyarla. Finn había perdido la paciencia y Rachel la había apresurado con sus mensajes. Quizás Quinn había oído los mensajes y había acelerado más de la cuenta. Quizás había mirado el móvil, apartando la vista de la carretera y eso había hecho que el accidente ocurriera. Sea como fuera, había sido culpa de Rachel.

Tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que estaba desarrollando una migraña algo más fuerte que el dolor de cabeza que ya tenía en la boda. Casi se sentía como si todo fuera un sueño y esperaba despertar. Quería despertar, atacar su elíptica, desayunar con sus padres e ir a clase con Finn y cantar en Glee. La realidad era demasiado surrealista. No hacía mucho tiempo desde haber estado a punto de casarse y del accidente de Quinn. Y algo antes habían estado compitiendo en un concurso. Parecía sacado de una telenovela.

Las primeras notas de Defying Gravity hicieron que saltara en la silla y se llevara una mano al pecho por el sobresalto. Todos la miraron y Rachel sintió como se le enrojecían las mejillas.

—Disculpadme—musitó.

Salió al pasillo (que parecía mucho más ruidoso y alborotado que la sala de espera) y cogió la llamada.

— ¿Sí?

—Rachel, cielo. ¿Cómo están los ánimos por allí? ¿Cómo estás tú?

Suspiró. Sus padres.

—Estoy bien, papá. Todavía seguimos esperando a tener noticias.

—Vale, vale. Dime que ha pasado en cuanto lo sepas, ¿vale?

—Sí, papá.

—También te llamaba porque me ha surgido algo y necesito el coche. Ahora me va a acercar tu padre para ir a recogerlo. ¿Te importa volver con alguien?

Otro suspiro.

—No, papá. Haz lo que necesites.

—Está bien. Gracias. No vuelvas muy tarde.

—Vale. Hasta luego.

Colgó y se dio la vuelta. Paró en seco cuando se encontró la figura de Finn acercándose a ella cabizbajo, aún con el traje puesto y aparentemente ignorante a su presencia. Sin dudarlo, volvió a la sala, no queriendo confrontar a Finn en esos momentos.

Se sentó de nuevo al lado de Kurt, quien le dirigió una mirada extrañada cuando la vio tan agitada. Acto seguido, Finn entró en la sala y Kurt murmuró un "Oh", entendiendo el cambio de actitud de Rachel.

Finn se paró en la puerta y miró a Rachel con el ceño profundamente fruncido. No hizo nada más, siguió parado allí mirándola hasta que hizo un ligero movimiento con los hombros. Rachel no sabía que esperaba él. ¿Que fuera a saludarlo? Finalmente, Finn resopló y fue a sentarse en la silla más alejada de ella.

No es que estuviera enfadada con él. En absoluto. Más bien… Simplemente no quería pensar en la boda y en lo que ella había hecho. No creía que eso la llevara a buen puerto. Sabía que si hablaba con Finn, el demandaría explicaciones que ella no podía darle, y no estaba preparada para ello. No ahora mismo. Así que le dirigió una mirada con la que pretendía expresar "Lo siento" y no hizo ningún movimiento por levantarse.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y la gente empezó a sentirse más cómoda. Algunos hablaban en susurros, como Mike, Tina y Artie (aunque había parado, Tina aún parecía como si fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento). Otros como la madre de Quinn (que parecía haberse recobrado del shock), Mercedes y Sam, rezaban. Aún así, los demás seguían sin hacer nada, esperando en silencio y mirando al vacio (Puck seguía paseándose por la sala, inquieto y revolviéndose su cresta demasiado crecida). Finn no paraba de removerse en su silla, impaciente, lanzándole miradas de reojo a Rachel.

Rachel intentaba no poner los ojos en blanco ante su comportamiento pues comprendía que Finn quisiera que fuera ella la que se acercase a hablar, pero la sala de espera del quirófano en el que estaban operando a Quinn _no _era el lugar idóneo. ¿Habría venido Finn por algo más que para hablar con ella?

Finalmente, Finn se levantó y se arrodilló frente a ella, poniéndole las manos en las rodillas. Rachel abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Kurt en busca de ayuda, pero el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados un momento antes de volverse hacia Finn.

—Rachel—susurró con poca discreción—, ¿podemos hablar fuera?

Suspiró y asintió a regañadientes. Dejó que la guiara hacia fuera y hacia uno de los extremos del pasillo, donde no estorbaban a los que pasaban con prisa.

—He venido para ver si quería hablar conmigo, pero no lo haces así que supongo que tendré yo que dar el primer paso. Supongo que estarás avergonzada, pero a mí no me importa eso—dijo, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas ladeadas. Rachel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Has venido sólo por eso y no por Quinn?

Finn ignoró la pregunta.

—Quería decirte—siguió el chico, deteniéndose a buscar las palabras. Lo miró, fijándose en que se había desabrochado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata—... Bueno, para hacerlo todo más sencillo, empezaré por preguntarte si quieres salir de aquí. Podemos cenar algo y pasar tiempo juntos, hablar… Creo que deberíamos hablar de la boda y de por qué saliste corriendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Pues que deberíamos hablar. Me has ignorado el tiempo que he estado aquí y encima me has plantado en el…

—No, no. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? ¿Así, sin más?

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Finn! ¡No podemos irnos a comer a Breadstix así como así cuando Quinn está en peligro bajo las manos de un montón de cirujanos! ¡No podemos ni como amigos ni como capitanes del club!

— ¡Ya nos hemos quedado una eternidad!

— ¡Yo me he quedado una eternidad! Tú te has quedado ¿qué? ¿Una hora? ¡Además, Sugar y Rory apenas conocen a Quinn y siguen ahí dentro! ¡Es tu ex, por todos los cielos!

—Pero… ¡Si ni siquiera parece que te importe! ¡Lloraste más cuando escribiste aquella canción sobre tu cinta del pelo!

Rachel volvió a sentir la ya familiar sensación en el pecho al tiempo que miraba iracunda a Finn. Resopló, haciendo que su flequillo se levantara un poco, y se giró en redondo para volver a la sala de espera, ignorando las llamadas de Finn. Se sentó al lado de Kurt de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Finn no volvió a entrar.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato la gente empezó a recibir llamadas de sus padres, pidiéndoles que volvieran para cenar. Fueron yéndose poco a poco, haciendo prometer a los que se quedaron que avisaran en el caso de que hubiera noticias. Finalmente, quedaron Rachel, Kurt (quien se había negado a irse con su novio por hacerle compañía a Rachel), Brittany, Santana, Puck y la señora Fabray.

Rachel no había comido nada en prácticamente todo el día, pero aún así sentía un nudo en el estómago. Miró cansada a lo que le ofrecía la máquina expendedora y decidió rendirse, sabiendo que, de todas formas, posiblemente nada de eso fuera apto para veganos. Cogió una barrita de cereales para Kurt y se encaminó a la sala de espera, pero se encontró chocando de bruces contra Brittany, que la miraba con una sonrisa suave. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

—Hola—dijo simplemente.

—…Hola—respondió a su vez Rachel.

—El pájaro de mi vecino come algo parecido a eso, sólo que sin chocolate—señaló la barrita que Rachel tenía en la mano.

—Oh… Sí, bueno—dijo Rachel, tratando de sonreír—. Es lo que le gusta a Kurt, así que…

— ¿Tú no comes?

—No tengo hambre.

—Entiendo—su sonrisa vaciló, convirtiéndose en una mueca triste—. Santana y yo tampoco tenemos hambre.

Siguió un silencio que Rachel no supo llenar. Brittany no pareció afectada por ello y siguió mirando la máquina con palpable desinterés. Sin saber qué hacer, Rachel hizo lo mismo.

—Se pondrá bien.

— ¿Hm?—volvió a mirar a Brittany, sorprendida de que hablara.

—Quinn. Se pondrá bien.

No supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió el nudo de su estómago apretándose, como si algo en su interior no pudiera creer a Brittany, por mucho que quisiera.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé—dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros—, pero es mejor pensar así que ponernos en lo peor, ¿no crees?

—Era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que lo que decía Brittany tenía sentido, pero Rachel no dijo nada. Tras unos momentos de silencio, volvieron a la sala de espera.

* * *

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más, pues al cabo de unos minutos una enfermera bajita de gran sonrisa entró preguntando por los familiares de Quinn Fabray.

—El doctor los verá enseguida en recepción—dijo cuando la siguieron hasta la recepción donde un hombre calvo, con barba descuidada, delgado y algo encorvado firmaba documentos.

— ¿Fabray?—preguntó al verlos llegar. Tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido y toda la apariencia de querer estar en su casa desde hacía dos horas.

—Sí—respondió Judy agitada. Rachel y los demás mantuvieron la distancia—. ¿Está bien mi hija? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo…?

El doctor la calló con un gesto de su mano, mientras daba un trago del café que tenía en la mano. Lo dejó en el mostrador con gesto asqueado.

—Su hija acaba de salir de quirófano y está estable. Básicamente, ha sido la parte izquierda de su cuerpo la que ha sufrido daños: una contusión en la cabeza, huesos rotos en su brazo y abdomen, hemorragia interna…—enumeró con voz cansada y monótona—Ahora está sedada, y se quedará así mientras se recupera de la operación y pasa lo peor. Está en su habitación—señaló con la cabeza un pasillo que quedaba a su espalda—. No puede recibir visitas—dijo en tono cortante al ver a Puck abriendo la boca—. La hora de visitas ha pasado. Volved en otro momento. Usted, señora Fabray, venga conmigo. Tiene documentos que rellenar y yo le tengo que seguir contando sobre el estado de su hija.

— ¿Hay más?—preguntó horrorizada Judy mientras se alejaban.

El grupo se quedó parado unos momentos, sin saber qué hacer. Al final, se miraron los unos a los otros y, a regañadientes, empezaron a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Rachel se quedó atrás.

No supo por qué sus pies no se movieron o como se las ingeniaría para volver si los demás la dejaban allí, pero aún así no se quedó mucho tiempo a pensarlo. Miró el pasillo que había señalado el doctor Antipático, miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien la estaba mirando, y se dirigió hacia allí.

Pasó por el largo pasillo mirando de puerta en puerta hasta que encontró el nombre de Quinn. Agarró el picaporte, inspirando profundamente para que su corazón fuera más despacio y, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor, entró.

Aun habiendo escuchado al médico y habiendo imaginado la condición física de Quinn, nada pudo prepararla para lo que se encontró dentro.

Quinn parecía estar conectada a mil cosas diferentes. Entre ellas, un muy sonoro monitor cardíaco.

Quinn estaba, como había dicho el doctor, cubierta de ventas en lo que se podía ver de su lado izquierdo. O al menos en gran parte. Vendar en la cabeza, gasas en su rostro, brazo escayolado… Debajo del pijama se adivinaban más vendas. Y el médico no había mencionado los hematomas. En la imagen mental no entraban los hematomas que Quinn tenía.

El sonido del monitor cardíaco resultaba ensordecedor.

De repente todo se vino abajo. Lo que fuera que contenía el llanto de Rachel se rompió y abrió una presa. Las lágrimas caían ahora ardientes por sus mejillas. Su mente no paraba de acosarla con pensamientos que no hacían más que echar leña al fuego.

Quinn estaba ahí por su culpa. Quinn podía morir por su estupidez. Por mandarle mensajes. Por su insistencia. Por su boda.

Por ella.

No podía respirar. Su respiración era ahora rápidas inhalaciones mezcladas con sollozos. Le dolía el pecho. La muerte de Quinn era todo lo que su mente podía conjurar en sus pensamientos y hacia que todo fuera más doloroso.

El sonido del monitor cardíaco resultaba ensordecedor.

"Sí, eso es." pensó Rachel "Quinn está viva, delante de ti. La puedes ver. Puedes oír su corazón."

Se forzó a respirar al compás de los pitidos del monitor. Finalmente, se dejó caer contra la pared, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos. Se acercó con pasos vacilantes a la cama y tomó la mano derecha de Quinn, poniendo atención para no tocar ningún tubo.

—Quinn…

Casi no le salió la voz. Se agachó un poco y apoyó con cuidado la cabeza contra su mano.

—Lo siento—susurró con voz queda—, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

La puerta se abrió de repente y Rachel levantó la cabeza sobresaltada para encontrarse con Judy Fabray, que la miraba sorprendida. Sin embargo, su mirada no se detuvo mucho tiempo en la chica. Miró a su hija y a malas penas contuvo un sollozo. Rachel tomó eso como pie para que se fuera y se levantó apresuradamente y rodeó a la señora Fabray para salir.

—Discúlpeme—musitó sin mirarla a la cara.

* * *

En la recepción, para su sorpresa, la esperaba Kurt con una mirada comprensiva en sus ojos.

—Al ver que no nos seguías, me imaginé lo que habías hecho—le dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la salida y encaminándose hacia ella, seguido de cerca por Rachel—. Les dije a los otros que se fueran y te esperé aquí. Acabo de llamar a mi padre para que venga a recogernos.

Anduvieron en silencio. El aparcamiento parecía desierto pese a estar abarrotado de coches. Era ya de noche y no parecía haber ni un alma en la calle.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Kurt.

Cansada, Rachel suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—No.

FIN

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir algo, pero me operaron del hombro derecho y dado que yo siempre escribo en una libreta antes de pasarlo al ordenador, he estado un poco impedida de escribir nada durante unas semanas.

Sé que esperabais otro oneshot de mi pequeña serie de shots, pero no he podido escribirlo por razones obvias. Este ya lo tenía escrito (¿voy tarde para el tren de On My Way?), así que, ¿por qué no? Espero que baste hasta que escriba el siguiente. Y no os preocupéis, ya estoy mejor y me pondré a escribir tan pronto como me vengan las palabras.

Sobre este fic:

Casi todos los fics, fanarts y demás cosas sobre este capítulo que he visto, situaban la noticia del accidente de Quinn en la misma boda. En las dos versiones previas a este fic, yo hacía lo mismo, pero pensándolo detenidamente, no me parece muy realista. Si el accidente ocurre justo en el momento de la boda, tendríamos que añadirle el tiempo en que tarda la ambulancia en llegar (y a juzgar por el entorno, Quinn parecía estar en medio de un maldito campo, así supongo que tardaría algo más de lo normal). Luego estaría el hecho de que no llamarían a un amigo de Quinn en el hospital, llamarían a su madre, y no creo que el primer pensamiento de la mujer sea llamar a Santana, ¿verdad? Así que lo he hecho tal y como lo habéis leído, para hacerlo un poco más realista, aunque la serie no lo sea.

También me gustaría decir que, normalmente, no me gusta poner a Finn como un, a falta de palabras mejores, capullo. Lo detesto, sí, pero por alguna razón no me gusta. Sin embargo en esta historia parece que se me ha ido la mano.

Y sí, habrá más capítulos. Uno, probablemente.

Y si habéis leído toda mi nota hasta aquí, os merecéis un trozo de tarta.

Es mi cumpleaños, así que los reviews serían un regalo fenomenal.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
